Life's Deception
by AnoAnime
Summary: Inuyasha has been sentenced to prison because he was accused of murdering Rin. After he gets out of jail, he thinks of avenging Rin's death by killing Sesshomaru. Can Kagome save him from his own bound? or will she need help from others from hers first?
1. The characters

Hi tha name's AnoAnime; you can just call me Ano.  
  
Well, this is my first fanfic of Inuyasha, so please no flames when reviewing. It will also have many POV's from mostly each character.  
  
Let me tell you the info on each character in the story first:  
  
Inuyasha- an 18 years old in his human form, and an 108 year old in his demon form. He has a girlfriend named Kagome; he always defends her, especially from Koga. But now he's in jail by Sesshomaru, who murdered Rin.  
  
Kagome- a 17 year old, which is the girlfriend of Inuyasha, she also gets protected by him from Koga most of the time.  
  
Kira- the same age as Kagome, and also is Kagome's roommate. This character has an attitude of Queen Latifah. So, she don't play.  
  
Rin- a 17 year old, which is the girlfriend of Sesshomaru  
  
Sesshomaru- a 19 year old, which is the boyfriend of Rin,  
  
Sango- an 18 year old, which is the girlfriend of Miroku, she also had a fight with her boyfriend being with another woman, sometimes  
  
Miroku- an 18 year old, which is the boyfriend of Sango, he also flirts with other women (as usual)  
  
Shippo- a 6 years old, and which is the half-younger brother of Kagome.  
  
Koga- a 19 year old who loves Kagome all his life, which he knows she has a boyfriend, but he always tries to rape Kagome.  
  
Thanks,

AnoAnime


	2. Chapter 1: The Trial

**Life's Deception  
Chapter One: The Trial **

(Inuyasha's POV)  
  
The judge talking and blabbing... "Objection..." Those people are still talking. I just want to know if I'm innocent or not. I just didn't do it.

_Do it... _

_Do it... _

_Do it... _

_Do it..._ Still echoing in my head.

The judge said I have to come up to the stand, and I did as I was told. A lawyer came up to me and said:  
  
Lawyer Man: What did you do exactly on Thursday night, the night your brother's girlfriend was killed?  
  
Me: I've said it once and I'll say it again. I heard my brother and his girlfriend bickering and yelling upstairs. A few minutes later, I heard a gun fire, so I went upstairs and saw Rin dead covered in cold blood, but I didn't see my brother.  
  
Lawyer Man: So, your telling us that you didn't kill your brother's girlfriend?  
  
Me: Yes, I'm telling you I didn't do it! Sped. I thought.  
  
Lawyer Man: Then how did you're clothes get covered in blood?  
  
Me: When I saw his girlfriend dead on the floor, I knelt down to see if she was really dead.  
  
The judge said I can go back to my seat, and I did. But thought about what happened that night.

Flash back

Rin: Why do you have to do this, Sesshomaru?  
  
Sesshomaru: Do what, baby?

Rin: Don't play with me! You now what you did, sleeping with that, that hoar, Yoshiko!

Sesshomaru: I-I was drunk, baby, I didn't know that was her, I thought it was you, and..." Rin gotten so furious, she slapped him, and walked away. She was about to get out of the room, but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm, he wouldn't let her.  
  
Rin: Let, me, GO!

Sesshomaru: No, not until you hear what I have to say!

Rin: No, I don't need to hear it from you! You cheated on me! Do you know how it feels to be cheated on?  
  
He paused, trying to answer her question, but he couldn't.  
  
Rin: And so I thought.  
  
Sesshomaru eyed the gun on the dresser; he grabbed it, and aimed it at Rin. She saw the gun that was aimed at her, she stayed still and stepped back a few, so she can get out.  
  
Rin: I-I-I don't want to see you anymore, Sesshomaru, it's over you scrub!  
  
She turned her back once again. All pissed off and shit.  
  
Sesshomaru: BITCH!"  
  
Bang...  
  
Blood flooded the floor. He couldn't believe on what he saw and did, he shot his own girlfriend. He heard someone coming upstairs; he panicked, so he hid inside the closet. Then, someone came inside the room, it was Inuyasha, and he stood there in astonishment of what he just saw dead on the floor, Rin.  
  
Sesshomaru, still, in the closet, grinning while he took out his cell phone, and called the cops on his own brother.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Every night I would try to fall asleep, but I would always end up thinking about Rin's death. I clenched my fists, from now on, I thought, I will avenge Rin by killing Sesshomaru.  
  
From the corner of my eye, I noticed one of the jury stood up and, and said," We made our decision," he looked at me sadly," We find Inuyasha Hakama guilty of murder and will be staying in jail for two years."  
  
(A.N- I've picked Inuyasha's family name, Hakama, 'cause I've used a character's family name from my favorite manga book, Kodocha.)  
  
A cop came up to me and pulled me up. I walked with him to go to the other room. How did I get into this mess! I'm gonna get Sesshomaru for what he did, just watch me! But what am I going to do? I thought. I was almost there to the room, until I blacked out in front of the jury.

**I really suck at this, but please review and tell me how ya think, k? and no flames, thanx!**


	3. Chapter 2: No Place like home

**Chapter Two: No place like home  
**  
I woke up inside a jail cell on bed, bottom of a bunk bed. The cell was an equilateral square, the door didn't have any bars, but had pure steel walls  
  
.My head started to hurt that time. I looked at myself. I wore a blue uniform and I had a number tag stitched into it. "You awake, dog boy?" he said. I got out of my bed quickly as possible and saw at the top of the beds, it was another man. _Who the hell is he, and where tha hell am I?_ _I thought._

He was an old man, like in his thirty's, he had an undervest on and blue pants, he had braids in his hair, he had a cigarette, which the smoke would make a fog in the cell, and he was black as hell. "What you lookin' at, dog boy? What 'd ya gonna do, huh, bite me?" he said. I growled at his insult, Does he knows who's he's talkin' to? I thought. "If you got beef with me, young blood, lets do this." He put his cigarette away, and got off the bed, and he put his fists up. I did also, but in a stance.  
  
5.0: What are you doing?  
  
Black Man: Nothin'.  
  
5.0: And you?  
  
Me: (sucking my teeth) I'm a'ight.  
  
5.0: I don't want any trouble between tha both of ya'll, okay?  
  
Both: A'ight! Damn.  
  
The cop left after. The man went back to his bed. A few minutes later, the bell rang. "It's lunch time," the man said. He got out of his bed, and waited by the cell door, until the same cop came. The cop opened the door, and he got out. I was still in the cell, watching him, "What are you waiting for, dog boy, aren't you hungry? Let's go!" I followed him. We went down the steep stairs to go to lunch.  
  
Me: Why do you call me by these names?  
  
He stops for a second; he turned to me and said:  
  
Black Man: I call you young blood, because you young, and I call you 'dog boy', 'cause you have those fake dog-ears.  
  
Me: There not fake, their real.  
  
Black Man: And that white hair?  
  
Me: That's real, too.  
  
He went up to me, and played with my ears. I became irritated.  
  
Me: (Irritated look) can you stop that! Black Man: Oh, my bad.  
  
We were in the lunchroom that time. We had mashed potatoes, string beans, chicken, bread, and milk or water. Black Man and I started talking then. He told me his real name, Antonio. He prefers Anton.  
  
Two Puerto-Rican men got beef, and started a fight with that other bald Spanish man. It was Fun-ny! I'm not even playin', man, The Spanish man kicked his ASS! He all took the chair that he was sitting on, and hit him on the head! Everybody was all saying them 'ohh's' and 'dang's'. The Puerto- Rican man, he got up, grabbed some mashed potatoes in his hand, and threw in at the Spanish man, but it didn't hit him. It hit one of the Spanish man's boys. The Spanish's boy he took mad bread from a table, and threw it at the Puerto-Rican man and others behind him, including Anton and me. We all started throwing food at each other it was mad fun! The 5.0 came, and broke up the fun. We all had to go to our cells, and then later on we shower. I had mashed potatoes in my hair, and on my clothes with mashed string beans. Anton had ketchup all over his clothes, and mostly his hair.  
  
A half and hour later, we already took a shower. Their washrooms are so big. It's like the size of a football field. Almost half of the washrooms were the showers and the other half was the bathrooms and sinks.  
  
After when we were done, it was sundown already. We went back to our cells. I lay back on my bed and the radio had Jammin' 94.5, it played a song, it was Usher "Burn"(A.N.-Well I really can't help it but this is my favorite song, and I even have the cd!). I was thinking about my girl, how I came here, and if I didn't come here. But the most was about my girl, Kagome. We were like Bonnie and Clyde together. But she would always stay by my side, and I did, too. Sometimes, that idiot Koga would almost rape her, she would call me that she's coming over, and we would talk and we do what we do. Most of the time, I would cry for her, hoping that I would see her when two years have passed.  
  
Another thought that bastard brother of mine, Sesshomaru, call 5.0 on me. Just watch, it gonna get 'em when this is all over. I felt hot then, so I took off my shirt and went to bed, all troubled 'n shit.

**Hey well I'm gonna try to have a few lemons 4 each character, so might as well get ready for it! hahahaha! I love this place! I'm so weird. So remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 3: One day at a time

**Chapter Three: One Day At A Time  
**  
Few weeks later...  
  
I woke up this morning. The sun blinded me while I woke up. I put back on my shirt, got out of my bed, and saw Anton. He was smoking and looking at some little picture of somebody, he looked like he was troubled.  
  
Me: What's wrong with you?  
  
He didn't answer. He just looked at the prison window.  
  
Me: What wrong?  
  
Anton: Somethin'  
  
Me: About what?  
  
Anton: About what happens to my boo, if she gets crazy about me being here.  
  
I was about to ask him something, but the cop came by and said we only had one call. Anton told me to go, so I did. 5.0lead me downstairs to some other room of cells, and there I saw was the phone. 5.0 said that I only had a two-minute phone call. I picked up the phone and saw myself shaking but I tried to calm myself down to call Kagome.  
  
Kagome: He-Hello?  
  
Me: Hey, It's me.  
  
Kagome: Oh, hi Inuyasha. No time no see, huh?  
  
Me: Yeah, it's been long. So, umm, can you come to visit on Friday?  
  
Kagome: Yeah! Wait, but where's the jail you go to?  
  
Me: It's in Baltimore, New York.  
  
Kagome: Oh, Okay.  
  
The cop told me in hand and lip language that I had a few minutes until hang-up.  
  
Me: Uh, hello, Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Yeah?  
  
Me: I have to go. So, I'll see you on Friday, a'ight.  
  
Kagome: A'ight. Bye.  
  
Me: Bye.  
  
I hanged up. The cop walked with me to my cell. I sat on my bed thinking when I'm coming back to her, to hold her in my arms, to make her feel happy again.  
  
A few days later...  
  
I woke up from the floor with my blanket, and I just remembered its Friday. I got up and put on my shirt. The cop came by and opened the cell door; I got out from my bed, and got out of the cell. I went downstairs and went to the visiting room. I opened the door and saw Kagome, she almost looked nervous of something. I just walked to the table and sat there in front of her.  
  
Me: Hi Kagome  
  
Kagome: Oh, um, hi Inuyasha. I brought you this.  
  
It was an envelope she gave me. I looked at it for a minute and placed it on the table.  
  
Me: Kagome, I just wanted you to come here so I can tell you that I really didn't kill Rin. I just heard bickering, then after, a gunshot. I went upstairs and found her body drenched in blood. Then for a few minutes later, the 5.0 came.  
  
I still waited for her to reply, but she just looked down like I wasn't there. I held her hands but she backed them away from me.  
  
Me: What's wrong, Kagome? Do you think that I Killed Rin!  
  
Kagome: No! It's just some of my friends think that you really did kill her, and think that I should regret being your girl. So I kept thinking if I made the right choice by still being there for you.  
  
Me: So you do think that I killed her!  
  
Kagome: No! no, I didn't even say that you killed her! I just said I was just thinking...  
  
Me: J-just say it. I killed her.  
  
Kagome: I'm not going to say that.  
  
Me; Then what are you going to say then? What, that I plotted the whole thing to kill her?  
  
She tried to answer the riddle, but she couldn't.(A.N.-I doing poetry too, so you should might get use to what I say sometimes.)  
  
Me: So, I thought.  
  
I took the envelope, and got out of the visiting room. I sneeked a peek back to the room, and saw Kagome, looking down again but she was crying. I felt bad for what I said to her, really didn't needed to put so much pressure on her.  
  
I went back to my cell, sat down on my bed and opened the envelope; it was a letter from Kagome. She wrote:  
  
_Inuyasha,  
  
I know that you didn't kill Rin that night. It's just all that evidence that was there, something told me that you might of did. I didn't know what or to believe, because it would cause so much pressure on me and make me regret that I was your girl.  
  
But I thought to myself that you helped a lot of people that were in that storm they were under, and you helped them through by leading them into the light. You even helped Miroku and Sango when they were at their own differences, and also me. You were there for me before we were even together. Sometimes you could be hardheaded and stubborn most of the time, but that what makes you, you.  
  
I'm sorry that you're in jail, I know that its not my fault, but I just want to say it. After when you get out, just remember not to lose your temper. Just remember one thing, whenever thing go rough, continue going one day at a time. 'O-daijini (A.N.- It means in Japanese take care of yourself.)  
  
Love always,  
  
Kagome  
_  
After I read the note, I felt surprised for the first time, and thought over what I said to her. I even felt guilty. I put the letter under my pillow and lay down on my bed, and started to cry.

**Hey ya'll, Ano here, we'll I jus wanted to stop by n asking you to rewiew and thanx for reading my first fanfic.**


	5. Chapter 4: Trying to survive

**Chapter Four: Trying to survive  
**  
10 months later...(spring)  
  
I woke up from my flooded slumber and tried to up. I thought, what is Kagome doing now...  
  
(In the Bronx: Kagome's POV)  
  
"Oh my god, I can't believe I have all this work to do! I need to call Kira, and ask her if she can pick up Shippo." I picked up my cell phone, and called her. It was her answering machine, so I just left her a message. I opened the front door to my house and closed it. I went to my room and put down my stuff, picked up cell phone and called Sango. Before the first ring on my cellphone, I heard someone opened the front door. I called Kira, but no answer. I hanged up the phone, came out of my room, went downstairs, and saw Koga. Seeing his eyes in eerie form frightened me, filled with lust and passion. He took two steps forward, and I took two steps back. Continuing the cycle, I stopped by bumping into the wall. He came close adequately to my face, and kissed me vigorously. Breaking the kiss, I pushed him away.  
  
Me: (Mood: Furious) what are you doing?!  
  
Koga: What, it's just a kiss!  
  
Me: No, what I mean is, what are you doing here, in my house?!  
  
Koga: I'm here for some of this.  
  
Me: (Koga touching my cheek) don't touch me!  
  
Koga: What (putting his arms around me), are you scared of me?  
  
Me: You know what (pushing him back), leave (pushing his forehead with two fingers)!  
  
Koga: Hey, don't push...  
  
Me: (pushing his forehead again) Leave, clown!  
  
While I about to go in my room, he grabbed my arm firmly.  
  
Koga: Not until (pushes me back to the wall) we finish...(his mouth close to my ear) this business.  
  
Those words, hypnotized my mind, not until we finish...this business, leaving my mind blank. He pushed me on the bed, and made me hit my head, while I blacked out.  
  
Few minutes later...  
  
I woke up from my dreadful slumber, and woke up naked with handcuffs on my wrists and ankles. Ain't tellin' no lie, naked and handcuffs! Then I saw Koga, he was half-naked, wearing boxers. I was trying to find something to pick at the cuffs while Koga went on the bed. He kissed me ferociously on the lips, and I just went with it to make an illusion of things. Clamping a hand around my wrist, he pulled me to him, draping my arms over his neck while his tongue partook of hers in a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
He rolled his tongue on the dips and the hollows, drawing out a moan from her and barely audible rumble from his throat.  
  
Breaking the kiss, he pulled me to him, his hand pressing on the small of her back so that I would straddle him.  
  
For a moment, I almost let him when I felt his mouth cap one peak of my breast, his tongue molding to the mound of my flesh. I bit my lower lip to keep from crying out, but cry out I did, and it only encouraged him to pay more attention to me.  
  
Koga searched lower, kissing my full-grown flesh, until he stopped at his destination. I again tried no to cry out, but cry out I did. Heat was searching in the room, coming from him, his touch making me feel so...  
  
Koga held on to my wrists above my head, he pulled down his boxers; please don't tell me he's not wearing a glove, I thought while I bit my lip. It showed his member with his glove. _Thank goodness! N-no, I mean, oh no! I thought extremely._ He held his member with another hand, and penetrated into me. My moan turned into weeping, I felt like he tore me apart single- handedly.  
  
I felt liquid coming dripping on my leg; I looked back and saw blood. I felt like I was going to faint again by it. I felt so numb that I couldn't even move.  
  
He exits me and laid me on the side of the bed. I kept breathing so hard; did he ever have sex with anyone before? I thought. He turned me around so I could lie down on my chest, and made me stand with my knees and hands. I looked back at him once more, asked him for mercy, but he only gave a bloodcurdling smile. I felt so frightened; I didn't know what to do. He entered me once more, and took a fast pace. It hurt so much I screamed the song of the dead mixed with his groans. He exited me for the last time, I landed in the middle of the bed, and Koga landed on top of me. I felt pain than downfall.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
I woke up from my dreadful slumber, and felt his arms on me. I positioned his arms on himself. I went to take new clothes and shoes quietly, and headed to the bathroom to take a bath. When I was done, I tried to find my cellphone to call Kira, and tell her where I'm heading now. I went back inside my room and saw my cell phone on the floor, but not Koga. I felt something slithering me around my abdomen, it was arms, and a head leaning on my shoulder...it was Koga.  
  
Koga: Mmmm...So nice to see ya.  
  
Me: (pushed him away) Get away from me.  
  
Koga: I thought we liked that business we had there.  
  
Me: You think... h-h-hold up; you think what we had I liked it. Oh my god. You think I liked that! I got raped, Koga, by you! Don't you see?  
  
Koga: So what you gonna do? Huh? (Held me by the neck) Call 5.0!  
  
Me: Even worse.  
  
I took the frame picture that was near my hand, took it, and slammed it on his head, took Kira's car keys and the cellphone, and ran out the house.  
  
Koga: (growling) stupid bitch, get back here!  
  
I went inside the car without any hesitation, and drove rapidly. I called Kira on her cell and left a message, telling her where I went, and hanged up.

**Well....this is exciting. I can't wait until ya'll could read my other lemon, but its with Kagome again. Please rewiew users thanx.**


	6. Chapter 5: Healing

**Chapter Five: Healing  
**  
I drove from the Bronx to Baltimore, where Inuyasha's prison is. I got out the car, and asked a cop at the gate to let me go inside, because I had an appointment. He let me enter. The cop told me to follow him until he was at the front desk.  
  
5.0: Who do you have an appointment with?  
  
Me: Uh...Inuyasha Hakama.  
  
5.0: oh, then, follow me.  
  
So, I followed him. I went all the way to the last floor, the third floor, and took a right, and at the last corner, there was Inuyasha by himself looking at the wall. The cop opened the door for me, as I entered, he closed it.  
  
Me: I-Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Hmm? Oh, hi Kagome. (Sniff)You stench the scent of Koga.  
  
Me: (crying) I'm so sorry, Inuyasha, I-I didn't mean to...  
  
Inuyasha: (holding me) Shhh....tell me what happened, Kagome.  
  
Me: (sniff) do you promise not to lose your temper?  
  
Inuyasha: Yea, I promise.  
  
Me: Okay. (Sniff) When I came to my house, Koga came by, and raped me.  
  
Inuyasha: HE DID WHAT!! (Echo)  
  
Me: Ya know you promised not to lose that temper of yours.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh...sorry. Just watch, when I get out of here I'll...  
  
Me: (held his lips with a finger) Shhh...  
  
He looked into my eyes, and I looked into his glowing amber eyes so deeply, it made me drown in 'em. Then, we slowly kissed passionately for a little while. He was about to touch me, but I broke the kiss, not allowing him to. Then, I got up to leave.  
  
Inuyasha: Please. Don't leave.  
  
Me: But I have to...  
  
Inuyasha: Please. Just for a little while.  
  
Me: Okay. Just hold on, I need to call Kira.  
  
I called, left her a message, and hanged. Inuyasha was sitting on the lower bed; I sat on his lap, and kissed him intensely, meeting my tongue with his. He cupped my face as I drank from him, as he drank from me. He tasted so sweet from a pomegranate's scarlet seeds.  
  
I lowered him down on the bed, took off his shirt, and kissed downward to the trail. I kissed his firm muscles all the way down his packs. Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped me with his hand. "It's my turn, love", he said impishly. Then I laid down on my back; he came so close to my face, and slowly kissed ardently. He planted on my neck with butterfly kissed. I started giggling so much in the inside, but it felt so warm and gentle.  
  
He unbuttoned some from my shirt, and took off my bra. I felt his mouth cap suckling my breast as I started to cry out. He got off me and took off my pants. As I was giving him permission, I just remembered, "No...it's my turn." I said playfully. I placed him where I laid, and pulled down his pants and his boxers. As I saw it, the thick masculine drink. I my eyes turned to Inuyasha, he was struggling, then my eyes turned to the drink, it poured white. I drink my drink, as he groaned louder and louder, as rain and thunder.  
  
"S-stop, please," he said stuttering. I stopped drinking, and he laid me down on the bed. He drunk from me, and looking up to hear my response. I moaned louder as it turned into a scream, like I lost all mind and soul.  
  
Then he stopped drinking from me. As he rose up, he entered me. He kept a lingering fast pace. I screamed in gratification as he made it even faster, as I felt his drink filled me inside. We poured out warm rainwater from our bodies, and then we got tired.  
  
Inuyasha: (sluggish) I love you, Kagome  
  
Me: I-I love you, too, Inuyasha.  
  
The last words we said to each other at that moment. I kissed him sluggishly. He collapses on top of me, and slept cuddling like wolves.

**Aww? This is so sweet. I always loved this chapter. So remember ya'll please review, n tell me how ya think.**


	7. Chapter 6: Comfort

**Chapter Six: Comfort  
**  
I woke up from my blissful slumber, and saw behind me Inuyasha sleeping peacefully, beautifully. I just remembered that I have to go to school and try to finish all that work in my room. I got out of the bed quietly, and put back on my clothes. I took my cellphone and checked the time. As I was ready to get out, I looked back at him, What about Inuyasha, I thought. I came back to the bed, knelt down, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank-you, for everything", I cried, and then I left the cell and the prison.  
  
I drove back at my house, went inside, went in my room, and saw the papers scattered on the floor. I picked up the papers from the floor, put the m neatly in a pile, and placed them on the bed with my bag. I took a quick shower, and put on some new clothes. I took my papers and my bagpack and drove off to school.  
  
I reached school. I took my papers and bagpack and went inside. I checked the time again on my cellphone, and it was 10: 15. I went to the second floor to go to art class. I opened the door, and saw my cluster looking at me like I've been gone for years.  
  
Mr. Tanaka: You're late, Ms. Hiragashi. Please, take a seat.  
  
I looked around, and took a seat between Sango and Kira.  
  
(Whispering)  
  
Kira: Where did you go last night?  
  
Me: I went to the Baltimore Prison to visit Inuyasha.  
  
Sango: And then what?  
  
Me: I jus visited him! It's no big deal. Besides we didn't do anything at the extreme...  
  
Kira: (rolled eyes) Talk about a relationship.  
  
Sango: Tell me about it, Miroku and I can't even have a relationship that deep.  
  
Kira: So true.  
  
Me: (laughing)  
  
The bell rang for fifth period. We all gathered our things and went to the next class. Kira and Sango were talking to Miroru and Koga. _Koga, I thought, how I hate him._  
  
I opened my locker to get my History book, and locked it. As I about to leave, but Sango called me.  
  
Me: What?  
  
Sango: Okay, meet Koga.  
  
Me: (looking at Koga sternly) we already met. Oh, um, Sango, Kira, can I talk to you privately, now.  
  
S&K: O-okay?  
  
I lead them into the girls' bathroom, and then I told them what happened on the day we met. They looked at me astonished, and looked like they were crying.  
  
Sango: Oh, sorry Kagome. I really didn't know he would do that. When we were kids, he use to be so nice and protective...  
  
Kira: I didn't know either. He's really nice once you get to know him.  
  
Me: It's okay now. That's why I visited Inuyasha last night. I needed comfort from him.  
  
Sango: Hold up, what were you really doing with Inuyasha? Kagome?  
  
Me: Um, I can't really explain. Can't we change the subject now?  
  
Kira: I know you did it with Inuyasha after Koga raped you.  
  
Me: Uhh... yeah. But when I looked into his eyes, he looked at me the same way as Koga did but differently. His eyes showed true love and lust for me, and as I did also.  
  
K&S: Dang! That's deep.  
  
Me: I know.  
  
We came out of the bathroom, and saw only Miroku waiting for us.  
  
Sango: Where's Koga?  
  
Miroku: He left.  
  
We just went to out next class, history (A.N.-this is my favorite subject. It just, 'cause my teacher is great.). We went inside the classroom and sat in our seats. Mr. Watanabe looked at us sternly:  
  
Mr. Watanabe: Where is my box!? If I don't find my box, I'm gonna sign up all of you, I mean all of you, in detention, and make you clean up the whole school with the janitors.

All of us were sucking our teeth and all. It was sort of funny at the moment; but all of us was all mad and shit. Then, he continued the lesson we left off yesterday. It was sort of boring how he would teach us things about US history, it's like he doesn't make it interesting.  
  
Minutes later, the bell rang. We all came out of the room so desperately, and I went to my locker and took out my books that I need for homework and took out my history book, put it in my locker and locked it. I picked up my bag, and didn't notice that my friends were waiting for me. We would always walk together going home, but we still do it, in the meantime. Sango and Kira went to their jobs as I went home. I walked the short way to my house. As I went down the alley, I heard footsteps. I felt so terrified, that I ran as fast as I could. I looked back, until I bumped into some one, it was Koga.

**Ha, gave ya'll a clingy! But if my clingy sucked plz review it, and also how I done the story. THANX**


	8. Chapter 7: Cat and Mouse

**Chapter Seven: Cat and mouse  
**  
I crawled backwards quickly, and then got up.  
  
Me: What do you want from me!  
  
Koga: I want you.  
  
Me: Why? Is it just because what we had?  
  
Koga smiling like an ass he was. I even got aggravated because of it.  
  
He took steps closer, as I took steps back. I bumped a trashcan behind me, and found a knife. I picked it out from the trashcan, and pointed it to Koga. He laughed at me like it didn't matter to him. He ran right at me, and then I threw the knife, and hit his arm.  
  
Me: You-you should've left me be.  
  
I passed him while he knelt down from the pain. Thank god! And here I thought that he was going to do somethin' to me, I thought. As I walked by, he ripped my skirt, and started to scream. After I screamed, I was surprised on how he himself got up like the pain was no big deal. He pushed me against the wall, and moaned from the pain he caused. He rushed in front of me and licked my lips tensely, and I turned my face away.  
  
Koga: Ya know, I never cared for someone like this...not until you came around.  
  
For a mooment, I just know that I felt his member pushing against me. _What! Is he crazy? I can't believe this! He raped me, and now he comes waltzing by, pushes me into a wall, and tells me he loves me. Ridiculous! I thought madly.  
_  
He turned my head firmly with his hand to face him, but I closed my eyes tightly.  
  
Koga: Look at me when I'm talking to you!  
  
Me: Why should I?  
  
Koga: Because I made you officially my woman.  
  
Me: I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN! AND LET GO OF ME!  
  
Smack...  
  
I can't believe I slapped him. Wow, I slapped him. Why didn't I think of this earlier?

He stayed at the same pose, turning to his right as his cheek tuning pinkish-red.  
  
Koga: (chuckling)Yes you are. I gave you my all to you. To me, it didn't matter on how you screamed in gratification or in pain. For the first time, I actually gave my all to someone.

_(rolling eyes)Oh god, I thought desperately, please help this boy. I just know that he's lost his mind somewhere._

But now I thought it was just a waste of time. Then I ran out the alley but he followed. I ran almost everywhere in the Bronx. Then I stopped at three different streets, I took the one on the left. After, Koga came and tried to sniff my scent to try to find me, but he chose the street in the middle. I ran where I was heading, to my house. At the end of the street, I saw my house right across the street. I crossed the street, walked up to the front door, and unlocked it. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I went upstairs to my room. As I entered my room, the phone rang. I picked up the phone.  
  
Me: Hello?  
  
Koga: So I thought.  
  
Me: What-do-you-want?  
  
Koga: Ah, I see you ran out of breath, but don't think this chase is over. I will hunt you down, until I get what I wanted.  
  
He hung up. I hung up the phone. And collapse on the bed, and started to cry. What did I do to deserve this? What must I do? I thought fearfully.

**Please review user pplz, n holla at me my ppl! thanx**


	9. Chapter 8: Cage

**Chapter Eight: Cage**  
  
I constantly walked back and forth, wondering what I must do to survive this battle between us. I went downstairs furiously, and turned off the lights in every room in the house. I entered another room, which led to the basement. I'm in the basement, its temperature searching to my whole body. Send thrills down my spine. Something caught my eye, a little wooden chair. I remembered the chair from when I was little. I use to use it all the time, but why is it here? As I came near it, I felt the shape, the movement of the chair. But I as I looked at it, the paint was come off the chair and some of the wood was chipped off. As I was feeling the broken down chair, I was thinking how did I get myself into al this? This struggle that I'm going thru? Now I feel so ridiculous now. What am I supposed to do? Koga over here is stalking me wherever I go.  
  
I turned on the light that was right next to me, and felt something wet on my blouse. It was a tear and I didn't even felt it. But look at me I never felt such pain in my life. I placed my hand where the location of my heart, and felt the intense beating as I hear it talk. Decision...love...heartbreak...hatred...betrayal. Still echoes in my soul and mind. I already know who is my lover, but what decision? What must I chose? Is it between Inuyasha and Koga? Naw, it couldn't be, could it? As I was thinking of my decision, I heard someone come inside the house. I bet it's Koga. Idiot. Doesn't he know that I know what he's thinking. I tried to look for somethin' so I could hit him with, again. I found a baseball bat and red lipstick, just in case if I killed him. I went upstairs and opened the door. And found Kira there straight in my face, her expression showed, "What the hell?" but I didn't paid no mind.  
  
Kira: What up with you, Kagome?  
  
Me: ...  
  
Kira: Well say something!  
  
Me: Koga. Koga he...  
  
Kira: O my god, don't tell me he...  
  
Me: No! Not that! I mean he stalked me all overt tha Bronx!  
  
Kira: Oh. Damn! Fo' what reason exactly?  
  
Me: Jus' to have a piece of ass.  
  
Kira: (Laughing) Are u serious?  
  
Me: What do ya think?! I have a bat here ready to strike you in tha head! And looking like some crazy Indian.  
  
Kira: (laughing) Okay. Let me get you some tea.  
  
Me: Okay.  
  
I went upstairs to my room, and fell down on my knees. Still regretting what I've done. I saw something caught my eye, the steel scissors. I gradually picked it out from its container and examined it like I was a little toddler with a gun. I opened the scissors, and saw the deadly blades reflecting the light in my room. I held it with my right hand, and slowly met it with my left wrists. Flowing rain flowing from my cheeks, and saw the changing color of my red tears collide with the floor, I missed the target. I fell back on my back, and still rain flowing from me. Why can I do this? Nothing can save me, my life is ending anyways, so why can't I do it? I whined.  
  
I woke up from my forgetful dream, but I found out that the dream was real. The blood flooded on the floor, and as I saw my wrist, it is already healed. I went to the bathroom to wash my face. After I put on the water I saw something in the mirror, I saw myself, but it wasn't me. It was somebody else. Then, I saw a figure that was behind her, and realized it was Koga. He gave me a deadly grin that made shivers down my spine. I looked at him in amazement for what I just saw. I couldn't even blink, but when I did, the reflections have vanished. I washed my face from all of my tears that I have wasted, and dried my face with the nearest towel. But the reflection I saw, I couldn't even describe, but I bet no one could either. As I gazed at myself in the mirror, I wonder, I thought curiously, what if this is the real reflection of me, after Koga raped me, but-but this couldn't be! I gazed at myself dreaming by finding that answer. I hated myself for what I've become, of what I have done to myself. I found a piece of the bathroom tile on the floor, and threw it at the mirror. I went back into my room, closed the door, and slid down the wall.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I-I don' t think of you as an unworthy or worthless person. I'm glad to be here with you, but don't beat up yourself because of what he did to you," Inuyasha said lovingly.  
  
End Flashback  
  
As my memory of what Inuyasha said was gone, I got up, and laid at my bed thinking to myself that I shouldn't beat up myself, but I couldn't stop it. Inside, it has a bloodthirsty battle between my joy and misery. Now I feel like that I don't need anybody or trusting anyone, all I need now...is myself.

**Okay users, plz review and no flames, thanx!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Battle

**Chapter 9: The Battle**  
(I don't own Inuyasha)

I got up from a wound in battle, and guess that won, misery. I got up from my bed, and I didn't feel so good at all, its like I felt that I've been brutally abused. But now I just don't feel any pain, cuts, or bruises. I just felt like nothing really mattered in the world anymore, not even myself. I got up out of my bed, took my jacket, and went out somewhere. As I got out of the house, the outside looked darker. Every step I take, I kept on thinking of my question from different answers. Should I pick between Inuyasha and Koga? I thought, they both have gave their love to me and gave them their all but... Then suddenly, I bumped into a tall person. I looked at that person quickly, and then continued walking. I felt his presence looking at me still, so I looked back again, but he was in the dark.  
  
Tall man: Is that you, Kagome?  
  
Me: How did u know my name? H-hold up, is that u Sesshomaru?  
  
Sesshomaru: Yeah, It is. So, how you doin'?  
  
Me: I'm good, you?  
  
Sesshomaru: The same. So why are you out here so late at night?  
  
Me: I jus need some space for right now.  
  
Now I'm freezin' my ass out here. I can't believe tha jacket don't even work. But Sesshomaru saw me freezin', so he lend me his jacket. I gave him a weak smile, showing him thanks.  
  
Me: I'm not cold  
  
Sesshomaru: I know you are, so stop trippin'. I'm gonna drive you at your house, a'ight?  
  
Me: A'ight.  
  
I followed him to his car right across the street at the corner. It took like about an hour to go to my house. When we got there, he stopped in front of my house. I got out of the car, and walked to my front door, also Sesshomaru was still in front of my house. Then, I look for my house keys in my pockets, but they were all empty. I rang the doorbell twice, five minutes later the door didn't open. So I walked to his car, told him that I didn't have my keys. He said that he could drive me to his place, and I said yeah. The drive to his place was like a five-minute drive from my house. We stopped in front of his house. He parked the car, we got out, we walked up to the front door and he opened the door. When we went inside, his house was clean. I had to admit that it was messier when Inuyasha was living with him and Shippo. I looked around the place, and sat on his couch.  
  
Shippo: Hey Sesshomaru! Look what I drawn today!  
  
Sesshomaru: Let me see it. O wow! This is a great picture you've drawn, Shippo.  
  
Shippo: Look-see! It's you, Inuyasha, and me. We're outside playing!  
  
Sesshomaru: Great! I'm gonna hang this up on the refrigerator, okay?  
  
Shippo: Okay. O, hey, Kagome!  
  
Me: Hi.  
  
Shippo ran to his room, leaving us alone. Sesshomaru took off his jacket and hanged it on the nearest chair. He sat right next to me, he looking at me with eager eyes. I looked at him with surprise.  
  
Me: W-what's wrong?  
  
Sesshomaru: Oh, it's nothing. Its jus you remind me of Rin when she was alive.  
  
_Then if you miss her so much_, I thought irritably,_ you wouldn't ever kill her now wouldn't you_, I thought irritably. I felt like I was in a torture room, be was the master torturer and I was the victim. Torturing me with his deadly weapons, looking into his eyes, choosing which weapons that would create his desire for me. He placed his hand on my leg, his touch made me shiver. I pushed his hand away from me. He looked at me with passion and grief for me, but it felt like he missed her so much. Then I wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru and started to cry, then hearing his heartbeat. Love, passion, grief, confused, lonely, words that are spoke from lively heartbeats. He then wrapped his arms around me, touching the line on my back. We held that for a few minutes, and then we went apart. Its like we were so close, like we were once brother and sister.  
  
Sesshomaru: um...r u okay?  
  
Me: yeah (sniff) I'm all right.  
  
When I looked into his eyes, I saw pure passion and regret...but not for me, for Rin. Then I saw tears rolling down his cheeks, thinking that I'm hearing a sad, mellow song that I've heard since I was little...when we were little.  
  
::FlashBack:: 

When the sun glides down to sleep, my mother walks Sesshy and me to our beds. After we entered our room, she tucked us in. Then she sang a depressed song song with her angelic voice: _When you fall There are angels there to catch you when you fall There's a saviour who can hear you call When you call Why you cry and you cannot figure out the reason why Know that weeping only endures for a night When you cry When you fall...  
_  
::End FlashBack::  
  
Now we are man and woman, trying to find ourselves in this world, which we call "home".  
  
Sesshomaru: Oh naw, sorry for crying like this... It's just that you remind me of Rin a lot.  
  
I looked at his eyes once more, saw hunger of passion for Rin, not me. He came close to my face, he was about to kiss me.  
  
Me: I, uh, can I get a ride home? If its okay with you...  
  
Sesshomaru: I'll take you home just hold on ok? I need to wash my face.  
  
Me: Ok.  
  
Seeing him just leave, moving his tail calmly, headed straight to the bathroom. As I think to myself for the reasons that I've caused so much damage to me. Koga, Inuyasha, Rin, and Sesshomaru, the people caused to my new existence, damages. I hated to be the one to be in the middle of things, being hurt first, and the last to cry. But still thinking to myself, the same question over and over, but still I can't find the answer.  
  
I heard a door swung open, and saw Sesshomaru came out. He gathered all his things, and we came out of the house.  
  
We drove back to my house, and it felt like a fifteen-minute drive. But I really didn't care about it. I came out of the car, waved good-bye to him, faced the house, and saw that the lights were on. As usual, Kira's watching movies. But before I even rang the doorbell, he drove off. The sounds of joy echoed in the house. Kira opened the door, but not only her, Koga was behind her aiming a gun behind her head. As I saw Kira, looking at me like she was questioning me about this.  
  
Koga: Get inside now.  
  
As he commanded in his low voice, I went inside. Feeling too guilty, bringing Kira into this.  
  
Koga: You, Sit there on that couch. Kagome, follow me.  
  
I got up, and followed him upstairs to my room. He opened the door for me, and pushed me on the bed. Feeling too scared to look at him, I crawled quickly at the head of the bed, and shutting my eyes.  
  
Koga: Do u know how long I've been waiting for this day to come?! Huh, cunt!!  
  
Cupping my chin, I still felt too scared too look at him. Then I started to cry.  
  
Koga: Hmp...maybe this will get your attention.  
  
I heard him pulling down his pants and his under garments, he pinned me to the bed, and pulled down my pants. He took a few minutes to do something, and felt this pain inside of me, ripping me nearly into pieces. I hated my life for what just happened tonight. But some reason I just learned a lesson from all this. Real love can never be unbroken like a strong chain of life, but when love is played out like that, the chain became broken too easily, and you can never put it back together. The juices from inside of me kept increasing, and spilled out when he cummed inside me. Nearly ten minutes, I felt gravity pushed me down, then felt intense heat. I couldn't take it anymore, th-this is too much. I felt to much steam and sweat rushing down my body. I opened my eyes and saw him moaning with pleasure as I breathed heavily. As I seen the sweat lining the muscles on his body, he gazed down at me smirking as he did before. I hated that, I jus turned my head in disgust. He stopped, then gazed at me in a stern look.  
  
Koga: What's wrong, cunt, you miss yo boy?  
  
I stared at his once more, and rolled my eyes at him.  
  
Koga: Hmp, maybe I should do it the hard way for you from behind.  
  
Me: No!  
  
Koga: What did you just say, girl?  
  
As I got up, I felt stronger. I never felt something like this before. It felt so damn good. Me: I said no!  
  
_Smack!_  
  
Next thing I know I'm on the floor, covering my cheek from his blow. Damn, I thought, that shit hurt, but I'm not done with him yet. When I was about to get up, some thing caught my eye. The scissors! I can use this to kill him and end this, I thought. I pick up the scissors quickly, so he won't notice. I hid the scissors behind me, got up, hiding my face in mystery. I slowly lifted my head half way, and opened my eyes, looking at him in madness. As I see him, pitiful Koga, looking at me like he was scared, scared enough to get out of here. Hearing the words echoing in my mind, No more...no more...no more...  
  
Koga: What tha hell's goin' on!  
  
I ignored him, and quickly got on the bed, crawling towards him for he was my prey. He moved back until he hit the head of the bed. I came closer until I came right in front of his face. I kissed him hungrily, for the hunger of killing was the first to growl. Then he started to kiss me back, seeing his fear has vanished. After, I showed the hidden object from behind me, and pierced my target. Blood flowed to my arm, staining the bed and its sheets. The sounds of gasps of air filled the room. Seeing his eyes filled with astonishment and betrayal. It was like he was trying to tell me something. He was saying, why did you do this to me? I gave him one final kiss on the cheek. Then the sounds died down, and no remaining life came upon him. For the first time, I never showed any emotion for anyone dying. I looked around the room and saw that my clothes were covered in his blood, everywhere in the room was covered in blood. _What have I done?_ I thought while I looked at myself. I ran downstairs, and I saw Kira looking so terrified.  
  
Me: Kira?  
  
Kira: Yea? Oh, what happened to Koga?  
  
Me: I-I killed him.  
  
Kira: Oh shit! You serious? Damn.  
  
I saw her just looking at me like she was scared of me also. From her expression, she acted like she didn't even know me. Right now I felt unwanted and guilty.

****

**This is all that the best as i can. Even though it wasnt really that good. So if yall want me to continue, review me.**


End file.
